


Fanvid: Mystic's Dream

by wand3rlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly based off the lovely Anna/Ruby fic "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/60187">The Ecstasy of the Rose</a>"</p><p>Ruby knows Anna from her time as a human and after Anna gets her grace back she goes back in time to try and save Ruby as a witch. In the video (unlike the fic) Anna kinda bounces all over time instead of just specifically in Ruby's human timeline. (Because of lack of scenes to use... heh!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Mystic's Dream

@Youtube: <http://youtu.be/IzimCfFCRJs>  
@Vimeo: <http://vimeo.com/37654298>

And because there were questions about the video from a few people there's a video commentary here at YouTube as well: <http://youtu.be/7kgNhBMv_dg>

[Mystic's Dream (An Anna/Ruby SPN fanvid)](http://vimeo.com/37654298) from [Melissa M](http://vimeo.com/euphoniesvids) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
